COZ LOVE IS SWEETER THE SECOND TIME AROUND
by penlesswriter
Summary: "I love you," he muttered as they gasped for air after their torrid reconciliation.


A/N: rawr. Dancing is really not my forte. =)) So I'll just settle into writing crazy stuffs such as this one.

Thin lips curved into a curious smile. "Don't tell me you like her?" Gerard's eyebrows met. HOW COULD THIS PATHETIC EMERALD EYE ALIEN EVER THINK HE'S INTERESTED WITH HIS GIRL? How this dimwit did become his brother in the first place?

"Whatever Usui, you're one heck of a jerk," he mumbled, leaving the astounding almost six foot school heartthrob on the lobby, leaning against the railings.

Staring at his brother's back, the blond couldn't help but think on the possibilities of- well, NO, it won't happen, wouldn't it?

"Misa?" A pair of olive orbs scanned the conference room in search for the Student's Council president. "Misaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

NO ANSWER.

Failed to find his girlfriend, he closed the door behind him. It was seven in the evening, and all his wandering mind could ever think is that he didn't see his girl. Of course, NO he didn't miss her. Why would he? It's just that-

"Okay, I understand. Lunch time that is," a soft familiar voice came lingering unto his ears. "Thanks Misa-chan, you're such an angel," and without hesitation, Gerard embraced the ebony-haired lass and kissed her on the forehead.

'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?'

"I don't understand you!" He swore she heard her voice raised an octave higher. Damn. Why, he hate confrontations like of this one.

"So do I," he answered in a stoic tone.

"I don't think this relationship is going to somewhere good."

"What do you mean?" he asked in an alarmed tone.

"I think we should-"

.

.

.

No, I think we need space."

"Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of an alien," he warned Gerard as his gaze traversed from the ponytailed girl sitting across the soccer field to the newly arrived insane comrade.

"And why not?" the dummy asked amusedly raising his eyebrows.

He narrowed his eyes in return.

The guy whistled. "If I were you, I would go to her, ask for an apology and kiss her like there's no tomorrow," he winked to emphasize his point.

Tss. This guy thought that putting things back to normal is not as easy as one, two, three. It's hard to admit but yes, he was the one pledged guilty for their 'call-off'. If only he knew this dumb fool was interested on Sakura and not on his girl…

Yeah, you're right. He was jealous. He was mistaken. And now his doomed.

"Need a help?"

He turned to his elder brother. "Stop playing games, I need to do something better this time."

"You're with the right guy."

She stared blankly at the guy infront of their house. And as if he had felt her presence, his gaze meets her puzzled stare. "Usu—" she felt a lump on her throat. God, she missed him. She shrugged. No, it's better of this way.

His face lit at the sight of her, but then the time lapsed reminded him how late she had been. "Where'd you come from? It's almost midnight, and ALONE!"

She pouted. If only he knew how much she wanted to ask him to stay with her. How much control and firmness she needed just to hold herself from texting or calling him. How much- she misses him.

He moved closer to her, looked her in the eyes and...was what sadness?

"Misa-chan, you know I'm not good with this stuff, but," he paused and took a deep breath, "Okay. I know I've been a jerk. I make fun of you, I made you cry buckets of tears, I took you for granted often, no almost all the time, I didn't trust you, I disappoint you, and," he sighed heavily, "I'm not worthy of your love, but please, give me a second-" . . . Books fell to the ground as she crossed the gap between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. Of course, he needed to prove his worth and realizations, but having him wait for hours and making him tell what he feels, plus the fact that he had been so talkative was already a very good start right?

"I love you," he muttered as they gasped for air after their torrid reconciliation.

Who was she to say NO? :))))


End file.
